Morgans
|affiliation = World Economic Journal; Underworld |occupation = World Economic Journal President; Emperor of the Underworld |epithet = |jva = }} :Not to be confused with Morgan. "Big News" Morgans is the president of the World Economic Journal and one of the emperors of the Underworld. Appearance Morgans is a very tall humanoid bird with small eyes and a large beak. His body is covered in feathers, and he has a large tail and wings that resemble human arms. He wears a top hat with a large striped feather in it, a light button-down shirt with a bow on the top, checkered pants, and a dark cape. Personality Morgans gets excited by major events, looking forward to reporting them as news to the world. He tends to exclaim "Big News!" when witnessing a newsworthy event. In fact, whenever a big scoop would pop up, he would retain his calm and composure just to get it, despite the chaos and danger the opportunity presents. While claiming that he has deep connections with the Germa, he shows no caring concerns for their well-being, as when the Big Mom Pirates revealed their treacherous plot to obliterate Germa's ruling family, Morgans simply found the turn of event to be exciting. Abilities and Powers Morgans is in charge of the World Economic Journal, giving him control over the newspaper and the information it gives to people. He has access to information not available to most people, as demonstrated by his knowledge of Big Mom's recent acquisition of the Tamatebako and of her Soul Vocas technique. Furthermore, as a boss of the Underworld, Morgans has some degree of power within it. His importance is recognized by the Yonko Big Mom, who invited him to a Tea Party. He also has deep bonds with the Germa , and his newspaper incidentally publishes a popular comic strip that features their army as its main antagonists. Morgans also possesses considerable willpower, as he was able to withstand a blast of Haoshoku Haki from Big Mom. History Yonko Saga Whole Cake Island Arc Morgans received an invitation from Big Mom to attend her Tea Party, where Charlotte Pudding and Vinsmoke Sanji would be married, and he was happy to have been invited and excited to report the event in the newspaper. He and his fellow Underworld bosses were escorted by Charlotte Perospero into the Whole Cake Chateau, where they were taken to the wedding venue by a candy escalator. At the venue, Morgans came to Smoothie's drink stand before the tea party began. During the tea party, Morgans spoke with Vinsmoke Judge. Later, he presented Big Mom with his present, a rare gift from the south, before asking her about the Tamatebako in her possession. He then took part in the festivities as the wedding ceremony began. When Streusen presented the wedding cake, Morgans marveled at it. During the wedding ceremony, Monkey D. Luffy emerged from the wedding cake, and Morgans ran away from the explosion. When Du Feld commented on the chaos, Morgans was excited at Luffy's presence at the wedding. He soon noted that Big Mom's power allowed her to take the souls of those afraid of her. Morgans was also thrilled at the reporting of Jinbe's declaration to leave Big Mom's crew to join the Straw Hat Pirates. He was amazed to see that Big Mom was unable to take away Jinbe's lifespan due to him having no fear towards Big Mom. When the Big Mom Pirates revealed their treachery towards the Vinsmoke Family, Morgans was excited by this turn of events, calling it "big news". Moments later, Luffy caused Big Mom to start her strange scream and Morgans was immobilized from having to cover his ears. Trivia *Morgans's bird-like appearance may be a reference to the news coo, birds that deliver newspapers in the One Piece world. References Site Navigation ca:Morgans it:Morgans fr:Morgans Category:Talking Animals Category:Male Characters Category:Underworld Emperors Category:Reporters